Known devices for the metal cutting, in particular milling, of workpieces are capable, during the machining process with oscillations of the tool, of producing improved milling properties during the tool rotation, wherein frequencies of 18,000 Hz to 20,000 Hz are used.
In particular, extremely hard workpieces, such as for example SiC, SiN or B4N, present problems with such devices, since they lead to extreme wear on the tools.
The object of the present invention, therefore, is to improve a generic device in such a way that reduced tool wear and correspondingly longer service lives as well as an increase in the processing rate, i.e. the metal cutting volume or the removal volume per unit of time, can be achieved.
This object is solved with the features of the independent claims. Advantageous developments of the invention are stated in the sub-claims. All combinations of at least two of the features stated in the description, the claims and/or the figures also fall within the scope of the invention. In the stated value ranges, values lying within the stated limits are also deemed to be disclosed as limiting values and can be claimed in any combination.